De esperanzas y sueños rotos
by Lucia991
Summary: Porque él sabía que ella amaba a otro, sabía que era imposible, y aún así seguía manteniendo las esperanzas, solo para que a la noche sus sueños muriesen. Kiba


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Hola a todos, bueno aquí les traigo una pequeña historia de esta parejita que tanto adoro. ¿Mi motivación? ¡Hay solo 5 páginas con historias de ellos! Lo sé, lo sé, es un horror, así que hay que trabajar en ello =)**

**Desde ya, muchas gracias por leer.**

**Un beso**

**Lu**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

********

De esperanzas y sueños rotos.

* * *

Él lo sabía, sabía que dentro de ella no había lugar para él. Sabía que su batalla había tenido final mucho antes incluso de que él decidiese luchar y sabía que nada ni nadie cambiaría su destino. Kiba sabía que lo que sentía moriría en él, con él. Porque nada de lo que él quería darle era lo que Hinata necesitaba. No eran sus besos los que deseaba y no era su corazón el que amaba. Y definitivamente no era su amor el que calmaría su dolor. Ella, su amiga, su compañera, no suspiraba por él, no añoraba sus besos… Sus sueños, tan maravillosos y deseados por Kiba, eran de otro, de aquel que menos los quería, de ese que no podía ver más allá de aquel intenso rosa.

Y sin embargo era Kiba quien, ignorando el dolor y el sufrimiento, recogía los pedazos. Trozos, sombras de lo que era, reflejos, meras partes de lo que en realidad era ella, eso era lo que le tocaba, nada más. Era él quien juntaba las piezas de aquel rompecabezas en el que ella se convertía luego de que Naruto rompiera una nueva esperanza. Dolía, verla así, tan rota y dañada. Verla llorar todos los días por él, siempre por él. Y dolía aún mucho más saber que nunca nada cambiaría, que él nunca tendría el lugar de aquel que ella tanto amaba. Nunca lloraría por él, nunca lo miraría como más que un amigo.

Y él sabía todas esas cosas, se las recordaba a sí mismo constantemente, como un cruel recordatorio de lo que su destino le había preparado, pero nada de eso le hacía dejar de quererla, de amarla como lo hacía, de desearla, de anhelar que algún día ella lo necesitase a él, que ella soñase con él, que lo quisiera como algo más que un hombro donde llorar. Y por eso, por esa ridícula esperanza que se rompía todos los días y que todos los días volvía a nacer, era que se quedaba junto a ella, fiel a su lado, curando las heridas, secando sus lágrimas, deseando que algún día fuese suya.

–Kiba-Kun –Susurró cuando él una vez más la abrazó para mitigar su dolor –É-Él… Él d-dijo… –Pero no pudo continuar pues nuevas lágrimas mojaron su rostro y retorcieron de dolor a su corazón.

Y esta vez Kiba no tenía la menor idea de qué era lo que Naruto había dicho u hecho, y si no fuese porque Hinata le hubiese pedido que no lo hiciera, ya lo hubiese golpeado, porque cada lágrima derramada por Hinata era pura y exclusivamente culpa de él, y no le importaba que estuviese confundido, con Kiba esas pobres excusas no servían, no había nada que pudiese borrar la culpa que Naruto tenía en la tristeza de su amiga.

No le interesaba si ahora después de tantos años comenzaba a observar a Hinata, porque él sabía que el interés que podía llegar a tener por Hinata no era ni la mitad de lo que sentía por Sakura, y con buscarla solo lograba lastimarla. Y odiaba que Hinata se lo permitiese, y odiaba no poder decirle nada, pues la simple mención del tema la entristecía aún más. Y él no era nadie, no ocupaba más que el simple lugar de amigo en el corazón de ella, y Kiba deseaba verla sonreír, verla reír como cuando eran niños y Kurenai los entrenaba, quería que se olvidase de él, que ya no lo amara, pero eso era imposible, o así ya lo creía, porque nada nunca cambiaría y su destino era juntar las sombras, cual fiel perro, esperar la caída para lamer las heridas.

–Ya no llores Hinata… –Le dijo al oído mientras la abrazaba, deseando saber, queriendo entender qué le había hecho esta vez, porque él era así, necesitaba saber, por masoquista que fuese, quería saber que la entristecía, quería descubrir todas sus penas.

Y sintió sus frágiles brazos posarse sobre su pecho, sintió el temblor de sus manos y su hombro se mojó por sus lágrimas y deseó una vez más ser el dueño de sus sueños, de sus deseos, de su corazón. Pero no lo era y dolía, como un puñal clavándosele en el pecho, dolía. Y sin embargo se quedó con ella, hasta que sus ojos se secaron y el sueño los venció. Aguantó firme como una roca hasta que cayó dormida en sus brazos, y como en tantas otras oportunidades la llevó hasta su cama y allí la dejo dormir. Imaginándose que era con él con quien soñaba, que era con él con el que quería estar.

La vio removerse entre sus sábanas, sabiendo que al día siguiente no podría dormir, que su olor en su almohada lo desvelaría, que su aroma lo volvería loco, lo desquiciaría de toda manera posible, y que una vez más se perdería en sus propios sueños. Sueños que había intentado reprimir por mucho años, más de los que quería admitir y seguramente menos de los que le tocaría vivir, pero eso estaba bien, porque ella lo valía y verla así, aunque sea dormida, pero en su cama, lo ayudaba a soportar aquello que él tanto sabía: Hinata no lo amaba.

Quería salir, tomar aire fresco, alejarse de ella, de esa droga tan adictiva y tan destructiva al mismo tiempo. Porque Hinata no le hacía bien, solo lo hundía más, lo hacía débil y vulnerable. Dos cosas que él siempre había detestado, pero que ahora le parecían un precio demasiado bajo para poder estar a su lado, ya no le importaba, ya no le interesaba si alguien se daba cuenta, porque al final del día la que seguía ignorando todos sus sentimientos era ella, y eso también estaba bien porque de esa forma era más sencillo, era menos el dolor. No hacía falta que lo rechazara literalmente, a él le alcanzaba con escuchar todos los días cuanto amaba a otro, esa ya era suficiente pena, no creía soportar más.

…

_Amigo, _la palabra resonaba una y otra vez en su mente. Ella había sido fuerte y clara, como pocas veces, no había dudado ni titubeado y había contestado más que firme a la acusación inocente de Ino. _Kiba-Kun es solo mi amigo. _Y diablos que había dolido, y estaba seguro que Ino se había percatado de ello, estaba completamente seguro que ni en mil años hubiese podido ocultar la expresión de dolor cuando esa frase salió de los labios de Hinata, de su amiga, como ella prefería.

Y se había ido, la había dejado sola en aquella tienda, sin poder soportar por un segundo más aquello. Porque él no era de piedra, por estúpido que fuese tenía sentimientos y justamente eran por ella. Y no podía, no podía simplemente quedarse de pie, siendo el hombro de llanto de ella, ya no más. No importaba si tiempo atrás hubiese asegurado una y otra vez que prefería eso a nada, porque ahora había llegado a su límite, y no podía volver atrás. No quería escuchar más lo que el otro provocaba en ella, no quería escuchar los aciertos y desaciertos de Naruto con Hinata, no podía, ya no más.

Y eso también dolía, porque lo hacía sentirse un poco más lejos de ella, lo hacía sentir que la perdía un poco más. Que también perdería aquel privilegio de verla tan naturalmente, de saborear sus lágrimas, de ver su alma al desnudo, de ver su pena y alegría al descubierto. Pero no había vuelta atrás, el tiempo no se detenía y él tampoco podía hacerlo. No podría avanzar, de eso estaba seguro, nada podía hacer para borrarla de su mente, pero ya no se quedaría de pie, aunque fuese igual de estúpido giraría en círculos, lo haría con tal de mitigar aunque sea un poco el dolor, manteniendo aún esa tonta ilusión, esa ridícula esperanza de que ella alguna vez mirase para su lado.

–¿Kiba-kun? –Preguntó tímidamente mientras asomaba su cabeza por la abertura de puerta –¿Kiba-kun puedo pasar?

Respiró profundamente, dejando que sus pulmones se llenasen una vez más de su aroma, de esa fragancia a exquisita vainilla mezclada con un poco de inocencia y de sensualidad, esa mezcla que lo enloquecía y que terminaría matándolo. Porque si moriría por ella qué más daba sufrir en el proceso, disfrutar de aquello que lenta y tortuosamente lo aniquilaría.

–¿Hice algo mal, Kiba-kun? –Preguntó sentándose a su lado, en su cama –Y-Yo… Y-Yo… ¿P-Por q-qué te f-fuiste a-así de la tienda?

–Recordé que tenía que hacer algo –Contestó fríamente, no era su intención, pero no podía evitarlo, a eso había llegado… A intentar cubrir su corazón con una coraza, a intentar reprimir una vez más todo, pero no lo lograba, no del todo –Lo siento –Dijo sonriendo, dominando tan solo por un segundo sus emociones –Por todo…

Y por supuesto Hinata no comprendió, pero tan solo con verlo sonreír su corazón se alegró. Porque Kiba era una de las personas más importantes para ella, era su mejor amigo, su confidente… Y le dolía verlo así, con esa expresión de tristeza, de dolor, porque él no era así o al menos no siempre había sido de ese modo. Y lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba más de lo que debería y más de lo que era justo, y no quería depender tanto de él, pero le era imposible, porque hacía memoria y no había ni un recuerdo en el que él no se encontrase a su lado.

…

Caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba a punto de cometer la más grande de sus estupideces, lo sabía pero poco le importaba. Había sido automático, tan solo supo de aquello y la necesidad golpeó su cuerpo. Lo dejó fuera de combate, sin posibilidad de hacer otra cosa. Tenía que hacer aquello, lo tenía que hacer y ese era el momento… ¿El después? ¿El futuro? Todo eso dejaba de tener sentido si consideraba los últimos sucesos. Y quizás estaba exagerando, quizás eso no significase nada, y no fuese una garantía de que la perdería pero estaba la posibilidad y él no se arriesgaría. No al menos a perderla, no a abandonar una de sus últimas ilusiones por no intentarlo, por no agotar hasta el último de sus recursos.

Golpeó la puerta fuertemente una vez más. Sabía que ella estaba allí, probablemente se encontraba arreglándose para su maldita cita con Naruto pero eso tampoco lo detenía, de hecho eso era justamente lo que lo motiva a hacer todo eso. La puerta se abrió y la imagen frente a él solo lo impulsó aún más. Hinata lucía hermosa, ni sus mejores sueños podrían hacerle justicia.

–¿K-Kiba-Kun? –Susurró cuando este se acercó peligrosamente.

Y la besó. Olvidándose de todo sus temores, de todas las cosas que podía perder al hacer aquello. La besó con violencia y pasión. No supo si ella le correspondió, solo fue consciente de que no lo rechazó y eso estaba bien, así, de ese modo no dolería tanto. Y siguió presionando sus labios contra los de ella, queriendo mostrarle, queriendo enseñarla todo lo que se había guardado, lo que sentía por ella. Envolvió su cintura entre sus brazos, acercándola más a su cuerpo, sintiendo sus curvas pegarse a su cuerpo y también sus delicadas manos ejerciendo un poco de fuerza, pidiéndole silenciosamente que se apartase.

Soltó su agarre y la miró a los ojos. Sus labios llevaban la exquisita prueba de aquel beso, sus cabellos segundos antes perfectos, se mostraban ahora un poco más revueltos y sus ojos, esos ojos terriblemente hermosos, lo miraban extrañados. Con un deje de tristeza y un poco de melancolía. Hinata estaba contrariada y Kiba comenzaba a sentir como su interior se destrozaba con el silenciosos rechazo de ella, pero estaba bien, se decía a sí mismo, porque era mejor de ese modo, si la perdería -como seguro pasaría si Naruto comenzaba con aquello que había prometido- quería hacerlo habiendo jugado todas sus cartas.

Permanecieron en silencio, sus ojos trazaban finas líneas de destellos de sentimientos, sus cuerpos tensados ante aquel beso y sus mentes más allá de cualquier tipo de comprensión. Dolía, volvía a doler, pero había sido mejor de lo que esperaba, gracias a ese corto beso ahora tenía algo con que alimentar a su alma por el resto de su vida y lo soportaría, porque estaba seguro de que ya nada podía ir peor, pero a pesar de todo dolía.

–Kiba-Kun… Y-Yo… Y-Yo… N-Naruto-Kun… L-Lo s-siento p-pero…

–No digas nada, no hace falta –Dijo Kiba cortando el contacto visual –Debí rendirme hace mucho tiempo, pero creo que soy igual que tú… ¿Se te hace tarde para tu cita?

–S-Sí p-pero… –Kiba negó con la cabeza –Y-Yo…

–No necesito escucharlo, ya sé que amas al idiota ese… Ve, no querrás llegar tarde –Y sin decir más comenzó a alejarse de ella, sintiendo el dolor que su rechazo le había provocado.

…

Dos meses, exactamente habían pasado dos meses desde aquel día. Dos meses en los que no había sabido nada de Hinata, en los que solo había intercambiado un insípido "Hola" con ella. Odiaba aquella situación, odiaba no saber nada, no poder estar cerca de Hinata pero era el costo. Ese era el costo de haber hecho aquello que él tanto quería, era lo que conllevaba dejarse llevar por sus deseos, por sus instintos.

Nuevamente deseó poder volver el tiempo atrás, deseó no haberla perdido definitivamente pero eso era imposible o de eso se había convencido, no quería más falsas esperanzas, porque no creía poder soportarlas. Y aunque estaba haciéndose de todo su auto control para no recaer una vez más, para no sufrir más por un imposible no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza cuando su aroma lo invadió, demasiado cerca, demasiado doloroso, pero de igual manera exquisito.

Y allí estaba, igual de hermosa como la recordaba, igual de lejana.

–Hinata –No sabía qué más decir, saludarla con un simple Hola le resultaba ridículo, y decir más que aquello que tanto anhelaba le resultaba redundante.

–Kiba-Kun… ¿P-Por q-qué? –No hacía falta explicar más, Kiba entendería y de hecho lo hizo inmediatamente.

–¿Realmente importa el por qué? –Hinata asintió lentamente –¿Por qué? ¿Cambia algo el hecho de que te haya besado? ¿Te modifica en algo? Hinata es mejor así, ya olvídalo…

Y unas lágrimas se deslizaron por el rostro de ella, porque le había costado, había tenido que hacer una gran esfuerzo para reunir el valor necesario para enfrentarlo y ahora él simplemente la alejaba, la apartaba sin siquiera escucharla. No estaba bien, tenían que hablar, ella necesitaba hablar. Porque Kiba había sido como un huracán, había arrasado con todo lo que ella tenía, había alborotado su interior, rápido y efectivo, la había dejado perdida y luego se había ido. Sin una explicación, sin ninguna pista…

No era de ese modo como ella había planeado las cosas, de hecho eso, lo que había ocurrido hacía dos meses, no había estado contemplado en su plan, no lo había esperado ni deseado, pero de todas formas lo había recibido. Y se había confundido, porque no debía provocarle nada, no debería haberla desacomodado, debería haber sido insignificante, pero no fue así. Ese beso, ese violento beso que marcó sus labios para siempre, había movido todo, la había hecho dudar sobre todas las cosas que ella creía seguras.

–¡Kiba-Kun! –Gritó desde su corazón cuando el comenzó a alejarse, a caminar una vez más en la dirección contraria –Kiba-kun…

–¿Hmp? –No comprendía todo aquello, no entendía por qué Hinata le daba tantas vueltas a un asunto que había terminado antes incluso de empezar.

–N-No… N-No te v-vayas… –Le pidió, temblando de por los nervios –E-Explícame… E-Explícame por q-qué me b-besaste… N-Necesito saber p-por q-qué m-mi corazón l-late así de r-rápido… –Y tomando delicadamente la mano de él, la posó sobre su pecho, ahí donde su corazón parecía a punto de escaparse, donde todas las dudas surgían.

Y se quedaron así por lo que pareció una eternidad. Porque Kiba se había equivocado, había jurado que ella nunca derramaría lágrimas por él, y ahí estaba, frente a él con los ojos brillosos a causa del llanto, porque se había convencido a sí mismo que no tenía opción, y ahí estaba ella, planteándole sus dudas, porque se había alejado de ella, diciéndose que Hinata así lo prefería, y ahí estaba ella, pidiéndole que no se fuese, que no la dejase.

Cerró sus ojos, permitiéndose sentir la tranquilidad que Kiba le transmitía, permitiendo que su mano se fundiese en su pecho, que los latidos de sus corazones sincronicen su ritmo, respirando aquel aire que por tanto tiempo había desconocido, que por tanto tiempo había perdido.

Porque no había nada seguro allí, ninguna relación consolidada, ni ningún amor declarados, pero había sentimientos, deseos que ninguno de los dos podía negar, y que ninguno de los quería desperdiciar.

Kiba se acercó lentamente, tan lentamente que Hinata no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que sus labios prácticamente se rozaron. Sus alientos los llamaban, el recuerdo de aquel beso los alentaba y esos nuevos sentimientos que estaban surgiendo dentro de ellos los impulsaba a seguir. Sintió los cálidos labios de Kiba sobre los suyos, esta vez no fue impuesto, no fue brusco ni forzado, fue dulce, tierno, suave como el vaivén de las hojas al caer, agradable como la calidez del sol y esperanzador como el amanecer de un nuevo día.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, sé que la primera parte fue un poco triste pero terminaron bien así que... =)**

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios... Porfis!**

**Un beso grande**

**Lu!**


End file.
